


Mālama

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Choices, Drama, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Uncle Steve McGarrett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —Gracias por quedarte con ellos, Steve —dijo Danny—. Y ser... bueno,tú.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Mālama

—¿Tienes un segundo nombre, tío Steve? —preguntó Grace.

Porque Grace era Grace y porque Steve había pasado los últimos seis años tratando de responderle preguntas de la forma más honesta posible (para que ella nunca, nunca, _nunca_ tuviese dudas de la gente que amaba; para que ella no tuviera que preguntarse las mismas cosas que él se preguntaba a menudo sobre la confianza) respondió automáticamente.

—Sí.

Grace se había instalado en el sillón, acostándose boca arriba para estar con su teléfono, encerrándose en su mundo inmediato. Su mochila de la escuela había quedado en el suelo, abandonada y olvidada junto con la de su hermano pequeño a los pies de la mesa pequeña. Steve había tenido el impulso leve de decirle que no dejara las cosas en cualquier lado pero no había podido encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. Grace tenía permiso prácticamente para cualquier cosa mientras estaba con él. No siempre, claro. Con la tensión silenciosa e interminable entre Stan, Danny y Rachel debido a los problemas de salud de Charlie y el descubrimiento que Danny era su padre biológico junto con los tumultuosos años que habían tenido últimamente todos, Steve no podía evitar consentirlos un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? —preguntó Grace. Por un momento, la exasperación cubrió cada palabra. Parecía que había estado esperando que Steve respondiera de inmediato.

_Sonaba exactamente igual que Danny Williams._

Steve tuvo que sonreír. —Jack.

Grace alejó la mirada del celular. —¿ _Jack_? ¿Steven Jack?

Dejó el camión de bomberos de juguete en manos de Charlie y se giró para darle su atención a Grace.

—Sí —respondió. Había algo en el tono que le daba curiosidad—. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No —Grace se enderezó en el sillón, dándole una sonrisa divertida—. Es que nunca habría pensado que tenías un segundo nombre.

—¿Danno no tiene un segundo nombre?

Grace puso los ojos en blanco. —Papá dice que sabes prácticamente todo sobre él. Deberías saberlo, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, lo sé —Steve estaba completamente seguro que era la persona que más conocía a Daniel Williams. Estaba, de hecho, muy orgulloso de eso—. Y tu papá sabe que tengo un segundo nombre.

—Pero nunca te llama «Steven Jack» cuando está enojado contigo —respondió Grace—. Aunque Danno tampoco usa mi segundo nombre mucho. Solo Rachel lo usa cuando está enojada.

« _Rachel_ ».

Steve jamás habría esperado que Grace sonara tan amarga hablando de su mamá. Por supuesto, Grace apenas había enfrentado con la decepción de saber que su madre era capaz de mentir sobre algo tan crucial como lo era Charlie. Charlie, su salud y su Danno.

No podía culparla por estar un poco enojada con su madre.

Él conocía muy bien el sentimiento. Y sabía que dolía muchísimo.

—Grace Danielle tiene un buen ritmo —ofreció Steve. Porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía ayudar.

Grace sonrió. No era la misma sonrisa amable que siempre esbozaba, la gentil y alegre sonrisa que conocía bien, porque tenía una pizca de tristeza que antes no estaba.

—¿Podemos comer algo, Grace? —preguntó Charlie, todo inocencia y ternura y tan, tan idéntico a Danny que Steve tuvo un pequeño tirón en el pecho—. Mamá, papá y Danno se están tardando mucho en volver. ¿A dónde se iban?

—Seguro que están afuera hablando de cosas aburridas de adultos —respondió Grace, sin perder el ritmo. Suave, tranquila. Steve notó el pequeño mohín en la esquina de su boca, se preguntaba cuál era, entre todas las posibilidades, el motivo oculto—. Puedes ir a pedirle a Marisol que prepare algo, si quieres. Ella sabe lo que te gusta.

Charlie sonrió antes de levantarse de un salto y, con su camión de bomberos, salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina llamando a Marisol.

—¿Marisol? —preguntó Steve.

—Ella sabe lo que Charlie puede comer y además su hija es la que lo cuida cuando Rachel y Papá Stan están trabajando —dijo Grace. Posó sus ojos en el celular de nuevo—. Tu número del destino es el ocho, tío Steve.

—¿Mi número del destino?

—Sip —respondió ella—. El número del destino sale sumando todas las letras de tu nombre. Habla sobre las lecciones que debes aprender. Entre otras cosas.

—¿Estás... Estás interesada en la numerología? —preguntó Steve.

Grace se encogió de hombros. —Estoy leyendo. Amanda me dio uno de esos libros sobre numerología cuando fuimos a verla con Rachel y Charlie, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras volvíamos a casa.

Steve estaba tentado a preguntar quién era Amanda y qué opinaba Danny de todo el asunto pero se contuvo. Podría preguntarle a Danny cuando salieran de la casa. Y no ayudaría mucho a distraer a Grace preguntar por lo demás.

 _Excepto_.

—¿Qué más dice el número ocho sobre mí?

Grace parpadeó por un momento y luego sonrió, brillante.

Steve la vio revisar entre las cosas de su mochila y sacar un libro. Era extraño ver a Grace sumergirse entre las páginas—últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con el celular, por lo que había visto— y a la vez era un alivio ver que sí podía _distraerla_ un poco. Grace Williams era una niña increíblemente fuerte, increíblemente generosa. Pero era una niña. Merecía tener momentos llenos de inocencia, ideas pasajeras, intereses eclécticos sin tener que preocuparse por las mentiras y los secretos ni personas que jugaban con los sentimientos de otros.

—Dice que en el número del destino el ocho es «autoconfianza». Son personas con mucha confianza en sí mismos pero que-

* * *

—Gracias por quedarte con ellos, Steve —dijo Danny—. Y ser... bueno, tú.

Steve cerró la puerta del auto y encendió el motor. —No tienes nada que agradecer, Danno. Ya lo sabes. Y lo único que hice fue quedarme adentro con los niños mientras ustedes tres hablaban.

—Charlie hubiera salido a buscarnos si no te hubieras quedado jugando con él y Grace estaba hablando contigo cuando entré, que es algo... —comentó Danny. Sonaba extrañamente agotado—. Hoy Grace le dijo a Rachel que quiere venir a vivir conmigo.

—¿De verdad? —Steve no estaba sorprendido, considerándolo todo, salvo por el hecho que Danny había dejado a Grace en la casa con Rachel y Stan—. ¿Y por qué no se está quedando contigo?

—Porque Rachel quiere arreglar las cosas con ella y porque Grace no me dijo _a mí_ que quiere vivir conmigo —replicó Danny—. Rachel piensa que dejará de dirigirle la palabra si la dejo vivir conmigo. Dice que ya es bastante difícil que Grace hable con ella sin gritarle estando en la misma casa.

—Está enojada.

Steve podía sentir la mirada recalcitrante de Danny incluso sin mirar en su dirección. —No me digas, Sherlock.

—¿Y qué harás?

—¿Con qué?

—Grace. ¿Qué harás si te pide que la dejes vivir contigo?

Danny parpadeó por un momento. —Si Grace me pide… ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa?

—Solo digo... Estás escuchando mucho lo que Rachel dice.

Danny suspiró. —Estoy tratando de hacerlo.

—¿De hacer qué?

—Escuchar lo que Rachel dice —respondió—. No soy inocente en esto. Y... tenías razón en que no iba a conseguir nada enojándome con ella. Quiero... Yo solo...

Steve vio por el rabillo del ojo que Danny hacía un movimiento con su mano hacia el aire, como si no tuviera palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Como si el gesto pudiera cubrir la extensión del silencio, las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta.

Tenía que concedérselo a Rachel Edwards. Había logrado callar a Danny Williams. Y a Steve no le gustaba ni un poco.

—Si Grace me pide quedarse conmigo, se quedará conmigo. Le dije eso a Rachel. Pero sí, es… estoy tratando de no hacer exactamente lo que ella espera que haga.

Que, Steve suponía, era tomar a los niños y tenerlos siempre con él.

—Todo saldrá bien, Danno. Charlie se va a recuperar, vas a ayudar a que se recupere. Y Gracie estará bien también. Está enojada ahora pero es una niña muy fuerte, Danny. Y tú también estarás bien, compañero. 

Un suspiro lento, profundo. —Me gustaría tener tu optimismo.

Steve se debatió por un minuto sobre qué hacer. Danny había siempre tendido a reaccionar en busca de apoyo mediante el tacto. Steve recordaba muy vívidamente la vez que Danny y él se habían quedado atrapados en un derrumbe, recordaba que Danny había buscado aferrarse a su mano primero. Había buscado apoyo, contacto. Él siempre era táctil con las personas.

Steve no, si podía evitarlo. Rara vez era su primera elección.

Aún así, tenía una respuesta para eso. _Siempre_ tenía una respuesta para eso.

—No serías Danny Williams si lo tuvieras. No te preocupes, tengo todo el positivismo que necesitas en tu vida.

Y siempre surtía el efecto deseado.

—Oh, sí. Soy _muy_ afortunado de tenerte.

Steve le sonrió beatíficamente. —Por fin te das cuenta.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco, la tensión desvaneciéndose perezosamente de su expresión. Había una sonrisa en su boca, apenas un atisbo, pero era un triunfo de todos modos. 

**Author's Note:**

> **mā.lama**   
>  1\. nvt. To take care of, tend, attend, care for, preserve, protect, beware, save, maintain; care, preservation, support, fidelity, loyalty.


End file.
